Loofah (claymade)
Loofah (Liu Fa) is one of the elders on the high council of the Chinese Amazons. She is the council’s warrior. Profile Appearance Loofah is, like Cologne, a shrunken old woman. Indeed, she seems even more wrinkled, if such a thing were even possible. However there are many more striking differences between the two. She no longer has a left arm, only a short stump barely extending from her shoulder. In addition, her left leg is heavily crippled, the knee joint damaged and immobile from some long-ago injury. Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 5: Cross Purposes, Liu Fa was contacted by Cologne who asked her to send every able-bodied warrior she could spare as well as Nyannīchuan water. When Loofah demanded to know what could be so dire for such a ridiculous request. Cologne informed her that the Seal had failed. Cologne explained to a horrified Loofah her encounter with Brenda. Loofah tried to come with excuses for Brenda’s presence but when Cologne mentioned Queen Beryl and the Four Generals she could no longer deny what was happening and agreed to Cologne’s demands. Before she hung up Cologne thought of Ranma and asked for them to bring Nyannīchuan water. In Chapter 16: New Arrivals, Using remote-control acupressure they had a pilot fly them to Japan. When they arrived they came down the street, not in any specific formation, but moving with obvious coordination nonetheless. A large throng of women, all different ages and builds, armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons. Swords, staves, bows, spears, maces, throwing knives, and even a few custom designs that Ranma had never seen before. An exact count was difficult, but he guessed that there had to be at least two hundred of them. The female warriors began to file into the restaurant, quickly packing out the main dining area and overflowing into the kitchen area, pushing him back along with them. Eventually the flow stopped, but even as it did, all eyes turned back to the doorway, expectantly. Loofah was the first to exchange greeting with Cologne, but when Soap made her presence known Ranma was surprised at the notable tension that filled the room. After exchanging back handed compliments with each other they began rising their battle auras Ranma took a few hurried steps backward, as the two ancient master matched wills. Their battle auras were blazing around them, choking the air, grinding against each other as they struggled for dominance. Some of the younger Joketsuzoku began to crumple, sagging against their fellows, their legs unable to keep themselves standing under the pressure. The contest continued. Cologne's form seemed to loom higher than her mere stature would allow, her eyes blazing with suppressed power. Then just when it seemed that it had reached the breaking point, the two relaxed and began exchanging actual pleasantries with Cologne taunting her sister that it would still be a while before she could defeat her Shocked at what was going on Ranma asked Mousse if the two really were sisters. His question was answered when Shampoo greeted her. Naturally the conversation moved to Ranma. The two exchanged greeting though he was saved from having to say anything further by the arrival of the Matriarch. All the Joketsuzoku dropped to their knees as she approached, leaving only Ranma uncomfortably upright. Cologne greeted the Matriarch who returned in kind her voice warm and collected for all that it was weak and barely audible. Rising up along with the others Cologne explained what was going on. The revelation that one of Beryl's Generals had supported their enemy’s most recent foray in person was met with low murmur passing through the assembled warriors. However the Matriarch remained unperturbed and asked her to continue. With this Cologne smiled as she related the good news of Jedite’s defeat by Ranma. The Matriarch hobbled slowly over to stand in front of the pigtailed fighter, the crowd of Joketsuzoku parting to make way for her. greeting him she asked him for his appraisal of Jedite’s strength. As the Matriarch spoke to him with focus and sincerity Ranma fore went his typically cocky response and answered her with brutal honesty. Afterwards the day progressed onward, the Joketsuzoku contingent splitting off naturally into various groups as they milled around, a dozen different conversations going on at any given moment. Loofah had kept him busy for the first hour or so, pulling him away to grill him in more exacting detail on all his various confrontations with the Dark Kingdom—every ability, every tactic, everything he'd seen them do. Loofah was interrupted from her observation of the Joketsuzoku warriors by the Matriarch asking her read of the situation. Loofah answered that it didn’t look good. Though she did inform the Matriarch of the plan Ranma came up with. The morning passed into afternoon, and the afternoon into evening, the warriors of the Joketsuzoku coming and going on the various tasks assigned to them by the elders. Eventually night fell, and the small army began to search for places to bunk down. Many packed themselves into the Nekohanten, while others headed out to camp in various parks scattered across the ward. The four elders were not preparing for sleep, however. They were preparing for something much rarer and graver. Cologne, Soap, Loofah and the Matriarch all sat at a small table in a room of the Nekohanten. They were arranged in the traditional order of the Council. Loofah, holding the seat of the Warrior, sat at the Matriarch's right, while Soap, holding the seat of the Healer, sat at her left. Cologne, holding the seat of the Sage, sat facing the leader of their tribe. The Matriarch asked Altine questions provided to her by the elders beforehand. Cologne’s question was “By what means were the Dark Kingdom, Beryl, and Metallia defeated in the end?” Soap’s question was if there was any other force other then the Ginzuisho that could defeat Metallia. Finally Loofah’s question was "What was the composition of Metallia's forces when they attacked?” Cologne listened as the Matriarch continued to ask questions, but only with half an ear as she wondered what to do about Brenda. At length, the room became silent, and Cologne realized with a start that the Matriarch had asked the final question that they had previously agreed on. The consultation was almost over. At the last second much to the shock of everyone Cologne asked Altine if she had ever heard of a youma abandoning the service of the Dark Kingdom. She replied that while it had never happened before the Queen always strove in all things to redeem evil when possible, rather than destroy it. Once the consultation had concluded—and she had apologized to the Matriarch for her rudeness—Cologne broke away from the other elders, wandering off to be alone with her thoughts. In Chapter 18: Joining Forces, Loofah orchestrated the battle plan so when Balm returned to the beauty parlor the Joketsuzoku had claimed for their use to tell her that her trap had worked. She just smiled at the young warrior as she had known of the trap's success the moment it had occurred. Knowing that they wouldn’t be able to hold their position for long she told Balm to have the warriors scatter, and regroup over at Phoenix point. In Chapter 19: Death Duel, Loofah was instantly able to sense when the Darkmistress and Jadeite escaped the battlefield. So signaled Mousse to halt his attack on the fliers and sent him to chase after them. However Mousse's original duty vacant, so she opted to take his place. This greatly worried Balm as Soap had said that Loofah shouldn’t exert herself. Though the crippled master waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal Soap's concerns were not quite so unfounded as she had pretended in front of young Balm, and Loofah knew she would pay a price for what she was going to do today. In Chapter 21: War Dance, The youma began to adapt making better use of their powers against the Joketsuzoku. With Cologne they used illusion. They also managed to catch Soap in some kind of gravity trap. Loofah hopped from roof to roof cursing her aging body. The old woman raised her hand, aiming at her next target only to see them be shredded by a hail of senbon needles launched by Cologne. Digesting the information Loofah while worried was still optimistic as despite the set back they were still winning. Just as she said that all the youma began pulling back even the ones on the ground. While the scattered groups of Joketsuzoku began to cheer, as they watched their enemies flee Loofah sensed that something was wrong and told them all to fall back. Without needing to be told, Cologne raced off, speeding counter-clockwise around the youma army to spread the warning as quickly as possible. Loofah went clockwise, snapping out her orders to every Joketsuzoku whose path she crossed. As she made her way through the ranks Loofah watched as the youma in a desperate bid to stop the Dark Lords inadvertently stumbled onto a far more effective strategy for what was actually going on. When Balm found her she informed her that the ninth and twelfth battle groups were not only pushed back, but were running out of weapons. While she hated to admit it given their loses Loofah felt that it was time to retreat. It turned out that it was Happosai that had attracted the Youma’s attention. It was decided that Loofah should lead the main forces back to the Nekohanten so they wouldn’t catch Happosai’s attention. While Cologne and Soap stay behind to fight. Loofah tried to protest and Cologne knowing that she wanted to stay as well informed her that there would another day. stood listening to the chaos taking place behind the shields of the youma army as they talked about their different experiences with Happosai. In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, When the four members of the Joketsuzoku council were seated once more in one of the upper rooms of the Nekohanten, with Altine's glowing image again projected into the air at the center of the table they were gathered around. Cologne informed them of who the Senshi were. After Atline confirmed what she said they began to digest the implication of it. Soap had been working all night, treating the wounds of the Joketsuzoku warriors who had not been sent to Doctor Tofu's, and this was the first opportunity she'd had to safely leave for Council business. However hearing this information caused her to instantly forget about her weariness. Loofah however was still skeptical that they could defeat Metallia as Sailor Moon had yet to demonstrate the power one would expect of Serenity's line. Cologne stressed that they just needed time the Matriarch agreed that Sailor Moon must be allowed to grow into her power. As for them they must recover their strength so that when they time comes they would be ready to support her. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter One: Preparation, When Herb heard that Brenda was being taken to various villages to show proof of the Dark Kingdom threat. He went to Joketsuzoku with Mint and Lime as he wanted to see her for himself. They arrived just before Soap and Brenda and were greeted by Loofah and the Matriarch. Upon their arrival Soap greeted Herb asking him what brought him to the village. When he answered a furious Loofah told him that he had already agreed to help, but Herb replied that he wasn’t there for proof but simple curiosity. Brenda transformed back to her youma form and allowed Herb to examine her. Needless to say Herb was fascinated even more so when Brenda informed him that she was relatively weak as youma go. After completing his examination Herb informed the Matriarch she could on the full support of the Musk Dynasty when the time comes. His father would not be able to assist personally due to his old injuries, but Herb had full authority to lead his army into battle in his place. After the Matriarch thanked him the dragon prince left with his two companions. Brenda watched as Loofah glared at him wondering what had happened to give the old woman such animosity toward the Musk. When Brenda and Soap returned they were immediately brought to Loofah and the Matriarch, who listened to their report intently. The Matriarch thanked Brenda for her help and offered her anything she wanted as gratitude. After thinking it over Brenda asked if they had any esoteric medical knowledge that she could give to Dr Tofu. In Chapter 2: Converging, When the army was amassed they all went to Japan and gathered at the Nekohanten. The leaders of the respective clans met to discuss strategy in one of the upper rooms. When Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. In Chapter Three: Assault, Loofah led the charge of her division, as their path was the shortest she wasn’t surprised when they were the first ones to reach the rendezvous point. Seeing the youma pour out of the castle they set about preventing them from occupying the other tunnel mouths until the other two divisions arrived for the combined push. The Silk Lotus took the front lines countering the attacks of the youma so that when they got close the Yakusai Poisoners who were behind them could attack. The Dark Kingdom advance faltered, and the Joketsuzoku took advantage of it, sending volley after volley of arrows hissing through the air toward the enemy ranks along with rapid-fire bursts of ki from Soap and Loofah. Their marksmanship was impeccable. Youma died by the scores... but still they came on. It was like trying to push back the tide. For each monster that crumbled to dust, even more were swarming up behind. Soon the youma ground forces crashed into the Silk Lotus warriors, the din of battle increasing even more as the Iron Cloth wielders fought to hold them back. Their child-like leader was a terror to behold, manipulating over thirty long cloth weapons simultaneously with his ki, each one constantly slashing out for youma to kill, whether in the air or on the ground. Unfortunately the youma horde still came relentless, overwhelming, with no end in sight. While they managed to hold the line it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to for long. Seeing Herb’s division being devastated by Queen Beryl Soap began arguing with Loofah about letting her go help them. Loofah protested that there group were barely holding together only for Soap to remind that they wouldn’t long once Beryl turns her attention to them. However Loofah could feel Beryl’s corrupted presence as well the same the same presence that they had felt imbuing the magic that had killed Cologne and knew that Soap wanted to avenge her sister. As she was figuring out what to do she sensed Ranma. Seeing him as an opportunity to turn the tides of the battle she let Soap go before telling every warrior within earshot to prepare to counterattack. As they were staring defeat in the face her statement was met with looks of disbelief. Which changed a few seconds later, when the final remaining division burst out of its tunnel with a loud battle-cry, swarming toward the left flank of the youma army, led by Ranma with the Gekkaja upraised. When the enemy scrambled to meet the new threat causing their attack on Loofah's division to falter in intensity she led by example with a barrage of ki blasts that tore through a large swath of the youma front line. Her warriors took up the charge, hitting their now-disorganized foes with everything they had, while Ranma's force did the same from the other direction. Loofah watched as Ranma threw himself into the battle like a man possessed, a barely-followable blur of red and black. She noted his blood rage and wondered who he lost before turning back to her forces and urging them on. Balm's death was Loofah's first clue that something had changed. One moment the young warrior was fine, the next she was clutching at her throat, her eyes wide with panic as she tried to draw in breath. Loofah and a few other warriors raced over to her Then, in one smooth motion, Loofah took her cane and drove it straight through a Silk Lotus tribesman who was trying helplessly to assist Balm killing him instantly. She realized she was being controlled as her body lunged towards her next-closest ally. While they tried to defend themselves they were no match for the elder. Loofah reached out desperately with her senses to search for the youma as she fought for control of her body. When she found it in desperation she stopped fighting and bit down on her tough. Her gamble proved fruitless as their connection met the youma was hurt as well. In those precious seconds when the youma's concentration was broken she attacked. Black fury for what the monster had forced her to do surged through her, and she unleashed that fury back on her foe. Ki blasts rained down from above, obliterating a large swath around where the youma had stood, turning any youma nearby to dust and the ground to smoking craters. Loofah realized that the elite youma had arrived upon seeing that she wasn’t the only one who had been attacked. Warriors were spontaneously bursting into flame, falling into deep slumber, screaming in terror at things only they could see. Even in the melee fighting, she could see many new youma rushing in to join the fray whose combat abilities were on a far higher level than ones they had faced up until now. Seeing that the tide of battle was starting to turn, as the human army's advance slowed to a stop. Loofah dove through their lines directly into the heart of the youma army, a tiny, dodging, weaving blur as she spun and twisted her way though their ranks in search of her targets. The last dregs of her strength were spent in killing twelve of the thirty casters she had identified. She was about to be killed when she was rescued by Konatsu. As the surrounding youma whirled to face the sudden new attacker he informed the elder to return to the army and allow him to take care of the rest. Even before he finished speaking, youma were charging at him from every direction, but the moment before they reached him he threw down a smoke bomb. By the time the smoke had cleared, he had vanished from sight completely. The sight that greeted her upon coming into view of her warriors was not an encouraging one. Killing the casters had come too little, too late. The human army had been fragmented, their formation in shambles, and the surviving pieces were being driven back toward the tunnels. Resigning herself to fighting until the very end she discovered that she was wrong. Their army wasn’t in total retreat as Ranma was still standing fast against the youma onslaught. Though she was amazed at his tenacity Loofah knew it was only a matter of time before either the enemy overwhelmed him, or he attracted the attention of a youma whose power was sufficient to kill him without risking death at his hands. Not wanting to waste the boy's life on an unthinking stand. She got Ranma’s attention and got him to follow her. He didn't exactly acknowledge her words, or stop attacking the youma, but as Loofah drew back he did follow along. They fought back to back, ancient master and young prodigy, until at last they drew near to the mouth of the nearest tunnel. A hail of assorted projectiles poured out of it, covering their retreat as they turned and ran the last distance. Now that they had a chance to rest she tried to consol him. While she didn’t know why he entered into a blood rage she had to get to understand that this was war. She seemed to get through to him when he remembered Akane and before she could stop him he raced in search for her. When she saw the raging whirlwind explode to life far behind the enemy lines, stretching its howling vortex all the way up to the arched ceiling. Loofah wondered what Ranma was doing as a Hiryu Shoten Ha wouldn’t do much from his position. Herb who took position next after being attracted to the selfsame whirlwind wondered the same thing however upon remembering his own battle with Ranma he told Loofah and everyone else to take cover. When she asked why he told her that it wasn’t just the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Powers and Abilities Loofah is amongst Joketsuzoku legendary for her battle vision, having honed her ability to sense presences to an unbelievable degree, to the point of being able to track the entire flow of a conflict with perfect accuracy, even across astonishing distances. Category:Joketsuzoku Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters